


The Giving Tree

by harryclifford



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Trees, Underage - Freeform, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryclifford/pseuds/harryclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 'The Giving Tree' by Shel Silverstein. This is one of my favorite stories and I thought it would fit quite well with harry and louis.</p>
<p>Big thanks to Gabrielle, aka tomlincuddle for being my beta. She is fabulouis :3</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>PS. I do not own One Direction nor the plot idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giving Tree

Once there was a tree named Harry. He loved a little boy named Louis. Every day the Louis boy would come and he would gather his leaves and make them into crowns and play king of the forest. He would climb up the Harry tree’s trunk and swing from his branches and eat apples. And they would play hide-and-go-seek. And when he was tired, he would sleep in his shade. And the Louis boy loved the Harry tree. Very much. And the tree was happy. 

But time went by. And the Louis boy grew older. And the Harry tree was often alone. Then one day the Louis boy came to the Harry tree and the Harry tree said,   
“Come, Louis boy, come and climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and eat apples and play in my shade and be happy.”

“I am too big to climb and play.” Said the Louis boy. “I want to buy things and have fun. I want some money. Can you give me some money?”

“I’m sorry,” said the Harry tree, “but I have no money. I have only leaves and apples. Take my apples, Louis boy, and sell them in the city. Then you will have money and you will be happy.”

And so the Louis boy climbed up the trunk of the Harry tree and gathered his apples and carried them away. And the Harry tree was happy.

But the Louis boy stayed away for a long time…and the Harry tree was sad. And then one day the Louis boy came back and the Harry tree shook with joy and he said, “Come Louis boy climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and be happy.”

“I am too busy to climb trees.” Said the Louis boy. “I want a house to keep me warm,” he said. “I want a wife and I want children, and so I need a house. Can you give me a house?”

“I have no house,” said the Harry tree. “The forest is my house, but you may cut off my branches and build a house. Then you will be happy.”

And so the Louis boy cut off the Harry tree’s branches and carried them away to build his house. And the tree was happy.

But the Louis boy stayed away for a long time. And when he came back, the Harry tree was so happy he could hardly speak. 

“Come Louis boy,” he whispered. “Come and play.”

“I am too old and too sad to play,” said the Louis boy. “I want a boat that will take me far away from here. Can you give me a boat?”

“Cut down my trunk and make a boat,” said the Harry tree. “Then you can sail away… and be happy.”

And so the Louis boy cut down the Harry tree’s trunk and made a boat and sailed away. And the Harry tree was happy…but not really.

And after a long time, the Louis boy came back. “I am sorry Louis boy,” said the Harry tree, “but I have nothing to left to give you—My apples are gone.”

“My teeth are too weak for apples,” said the Louis boy. “My branches are gone,” said the Harry tree. “You cannot swing on them—“ “I am too old to swing on branches,” said the Louis boy. “My trunk is gone,” said the Harry tree. “You cannot climb—“ “I am too tired to climb,” said the Louis boy. “I am sorry,” said the Harry tree. “I wish that I could give you something…but I have nothing left. I am just an old stump. I am sorry…” 

“I don’t need very much now,” said the Louis boy. “Just a quiet place to sit and rest. I am very tired.” “Well,” said the Harry tree straightening himself up as much as he could. “Well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting. Come, Louis boy, sit down. Sit down and rest.” And the boy did. And the tree was happy.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: weiiingtonkiss  
> tumblr: louistthesungod


End file.
